The Night Before
by under-the-sea-dragon
Summary: The night before the race, Makoto and Haru share an intimate time together. MakoHaru. Yaoi. Slash. M/M. One shot


MakoHaru

**Warning**: m/m, slash, yaoi; whatever you call it. This is a pairing between two boys/men. If you do not want to read it, then LEAVE. Do not flag this because you thought it is inappropriate. Well, the world doesn't revolve around you.

This story is unbeta-ed

+=+（≧∇≦） ●▽●

As Makoto lied down on his bed in the rented room, he closed his eyes, trying to let sleep claim him. Tomorrow was a big day for them so they needed to rest up for the gruelling tasks that were about to come.

"Makoto?" Haru asked in a raspy voice. Raspy voice? Why would he have a raspy voice?

Makoto opened his eyes. Something was wrong with Haru's breathing pattern. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Haru, who looked at him with dark eyes that were slightly glazed and half mast.

"What's wrong, Haru?" Makoto asked, concerned.

Wordlessly, Haru slipped out of his bed and slowly climbed onto the other boy's bed. He crawled underneath the covers and placed one leg on each side of Makoto's waist. Wiggling himself until he got comfortable, Haru never broke his intense gaze from Makoto.

That was when the green eyed boy felt something hard pressing against he stomach. He found out why Haru was acting so strangely as he peered at the bulge between Haru's thigh, clearly showing as Haru only wore his boxers. Haru was aroused.

"_Makoto_. Please." The way Haru moaned his name made him nearly slip at his train of reason.d

"Right now? But we have the race tomorrow!" Makoto whispered harshly. But Haru paid no attention to what he said, just staring at Makoto even more fiercely than before.

Seeing his look, the taller of the two sighed.

"Did you at least bring the lube?" Getting a nod in return, he continued talking. "Fine but I'll go slower this time, we need you at your top tomorrow."

With that, Haru pressed his lips roughly at Makoto's own one as the other quickly responded.

Quickly swiping his tongue against Haru's lips, Makoto glided his hands across Haru's abdomen, feeling the shaped and toned muscle on his stomach. As the other opened his mouth willingly, they both delved their slick muscle into each other's mouth, tasting the toothpaste that they each had used.

Sliding his hands upward from where it rested, they landed on dark, perky nipples. Using both hands, he twisted, squeezed, and rubbed hard on it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Haru. As they separated for air, the two looked at each other's eyes. Both were glazed with lust that all teens would feel during puberty.

"So who's topping this time?"

"You are." Haru breathlessly stated. Giving a small nod of his head, Makoto asked another question.

"Where's the lube?" Groaning slightly, Haru got off his lap, searching through his luggage to find the bottle of lube. While he was doing that Makoto got a good look at his ass, imprinting the image to heart. Once Haru found it, he came back onto the bed where Makoto patiently waited for him.

Sitting on his lap again, he initiated another slow kissing session. Haru kept moaning quietly as he once again got the taste of Makoto.

Once they broke apart, Makoto switched their positions. As Haru took off his boxers, the other gently squeezed the bottle of lube onto his fingers.

When he deemed that his fingers were slick enough, he turned to look at Haru's lustful gaze, gulping as his cock twitched at the sight laid out in front of him.

Haru had his back turned to Makoto, raising his hips slightly above the bed showing his puckered hole. Haru was staring at him with waving, water blue eyes. His breathing was ragged and came out as short gulps of air, waiting expectantly for Makoto to move.

Shaking out of his trance, he placed his hands to where Haru's hole was. Smearing some lube around it, he enjoyed the gasps of pleasure coming out of the uke's mouth. Haru momentarily looked back at Makoto in frustration as he wasn't going fast enough.

He gently inches one of his fingers into that tight hole. Haru shivered pleasantly as he felt the strange sensation as Makoto brought his finger out and slammed it back inside of him, making his toes curl in pleasure at being stimulated.

Adding a second finger, Makoto scissored the other's inside, stretching his hole for what was to come. Bucking up into the fingers, Haru let out a low moan, which was muffled by the pillow in front of his face, his cock throbbing wantonly. He let out a whine to remind Makoto to pleasure his front as well.

Realising this, he reached down to grip the hard muscle, Haru moaned once more as Makoto had his fingers curled around the weeping dick.

Teasingly, he did a slow, harsh stroke that made Haru gasp in pleasure before sending a harsh glare behind him. Laughing lightly, he stroked it faster, rubbing the beads of semen against the head with his thumb, making Haru drop his ass back down.

As the other was writhing in pleasure, he slowly added another finger, stretching Haru even more.

"H-hurry up, Makoto!" Haru whined with a raspy voice, bucking his hips into the hand against his private part. Hearing this, Makoto groaned as those sweet words seduced him.

Taking out his fingers, Makoto got his bag trying to find the condoms he hid there in case this sort of thing happened. Which, it did. Finding it, he ripped out two, placing one on Haru first who looked at him impatiently. The other wanted to ask why he stopped when he saw him place a condom on his penis.

Placing the other condom on his aching cock, he added some lube and gave a few strokes to spread it. Satisfied, he turned to Haru, who turned back around. He wanted this to happen and it was happening now. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Getting an idea, Makoto grabbed Haru's waist and pulled him up, earning him a squeaky gasp of surprise.

"I want to try another position." With that, he guided his throbbing cock to the twitching hole. Without warning, he slammed Haru onto his lap, eliciting a short cry from Haru as Makoto's dick slid inside him with ease.

The feeling of being full was so overwhelming, he didn't have time to recover as Makoto lifted Haru's hips slightly before guiding him back down. Haru moaned wantonly at the feeling of the slick cock sliding in and out of him. He took the initiative to lift his hips back up then down himself.

"Go a-a little -UNGH- slower! Or I w-AAH-on-won't be in 'top shape' tomorrow." He whispered urgently to Makoto's ears, as the other leaned his head on the black head's shoulder, planting small kisses along there.

"Okay, but don't beg me later if you say I'm going to slow." With that, Makoto made Haru move into another position. Slowly thrusting his hips, he elicited a low groan at the pace, but said nothing.

As time passed slowly, the need from release was coming quick. Makoto picked up the pace, stroking Haru again.

"NNN - AAH! Makoto!" Haru strangled out before his throat constricted, ribbons of semen spurting out and into the condom.

Makoto wasn't far behind from orgasm. Slowing down a bit so as to not hurt Haru, he drawled out, releasing himself with a loud moan.

As both tried to recover their breath, the brown haired teen slowly pulled out of Haru, who in turn shivered at the feeling. He felt empty now but didn't complain as he was still coming down from his high.

Cleaning both of them with an already used towel, Makoto laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over them. He chuckled as Haru, who was already asleep, snuggled up to him.

Finally, he let sleep claim him. They had a big day ahead of them.


End file.
